


Adventure Of The Idiots

by Elderberry696969



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Being Lost, Getting Lost, Other, Wrong Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderberry696969/pseuds/Elderberry696969
Summary: A prequel to "Back To The Future", set in the younger years of Marty McFly's father, George McFly.
Kudos: 1





	Adventure Of The Idiots

*the year is 1972, George McFly is with is 3 kids, 4-year old Marty McFly, 7-year old Linda McFly, and 9-year old Dave McFly, and they're all laughing together*  
Marty: Hey, tell us another story.  
George: You sure about that? I've already told you like 3 stories.  
*the kids give George puppy-eyes*  
George: Ok, this one goes back to 1954, the year before I met your mother.  
*flashback to June 6 1954*  
*young George is exiting a pawn shop with his friend Greg Dunham*  
George: I still can't believe the prices in that place.  
*just then, a bus pulls in, and George and Greg board it*  
Greg: Hey, show me what you got at the pawn shop.  
George: Ok, I got this book, "How To Win Friends And Influence People". *pulls out a book  
Greg: Interesting, I got this thing. *pulls out a tool that looks like a bolt with something attached to it* It's a spinny thing. *spins the object on the bolt* This gives me an idea for an invention I might make one day, I'm thinking of calling it "The Fiddle Spinner".  
George: The name needs work.  
Greg: Yeah, I'll think as I go along.  
*the bus continues driving, and Greg looks out the window and notices a sign that reads "You Are Now Leaving Hill Valley"*  
Greg: Hey George?  
George: Yeah Greg?  
Greg: Where's "Leaving Hill Valley"?  
George: Where did you see that?  
Greg: We just passed the sign. "You Are Now In Leaving Hill Valley".  
*George gasps and looks out the widow*  
George: What!?!  
Greg: What's wrong George?  
*George notices a sign that reads "Hill Valley City Limits", then returns to his side of the seat*  
George: Greg, I think we're on the wrong bus!  
*after at least 30 minutes, the bus stops in a town known as "Rendezvous Pointe", and George and Greg get off*  
Greg: What is this place?  
*George reads a sign*  
George: "Rendezvous Pointe".  
Greg: Well this turned out to be interesting.  
George: Alright, well uh, you wait for the bus, call me if it's comes, I'm gonna go get a bus schedule. *walks away*  
*a little later*  
*the boys are still waiting for a bus when Greg hears some rustling in the bushes*  
Greg: Huh? *looks back* Meh....  
*just then, a man wearing a mask made of human flesh comes out of the bushes and attacks George and Greg, who make a run for it, and they escape*  
George: WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!  
Greg: No idea....  
*the duo enter a diner*  
Waiter: Hello sirs.  
George: Sorry, we were just-  
Waiter: No need.  
Greg: Well, I am kinda hungry, what about you Georgy?  
George: I could eat.  
*a few minutes later*  
*George and Greg are at a table eating some fries*  
Greg: You think we'll run into that guy again?  
George: I hope not.  
Guy: What are you kids talkin' about?  
Greg: Just some guy in a mask made of skin.  
Guy: You saw the Rendezvous Pointe Slasher?  
George: You mean he's got a name?  
Guy: We've got all sorts of legends around here. We even have a lake monster. The name's Bailey, Adolf Bailey.  
Greg: Greg Dunham.  
George: George McFly.  
Adolf: Alright.  
*a few minutes later*  
*the boys are waiting for the bus again when the Rendezvous Pointe Slasher reappears and begins chasing the boys all across town, but then Greg sees a wrench and throws it at the killer, knocking him off balance*  
George: Greg, it's the bus!  
*the boys run toward the bus and get on*  
Greg: STEP ON IT! WE'RE BEIN' CHASED BY A MANIAC!  
*the bus begins driving as the killer flails his arms in frustration*  
*the flashback ends*  
George: And then we made it back, and we agreed never to speak of it again.  
Linda: And what happened to the killer?  
George: I don't know. It's getting pretty late.  
*outside, director Tobe Hooper, who had been listening to the story just outside the McFly house, and writing things down, walks away*


End file.
